politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Charming War
The Charming War was a conflict that began on 21 August 2015 when the Charming Friends declared war on Reichswehr. The Evenstar Empire, Odd Squad, and the Socialist Workers Front later joined in defense of Reichswehr. The war lasted for 4 days until the Charming Friends surrendered. It started concurrently with the global war known as the Proxy War. Background Even before Charming Friends had started their campaign against Reichswehr, tensions were high between the Coalition and the Charming Friends. It all started when the Charming Friends started raiding Hugo. About two weeks before the official war started, the Charming Friends sent 3 nations to raid Hugo's nation of Thorn, as he had previously antagonized the Charming Friends. At the time, Hugo was a government member of the Socialist Worker's Front. It was at this time that Hugo started plans to roll the Charming Friends. Timeline August 20th - Beginning of Hostilities Fighting had begun on August 20th following Charming Friends' declaration of war on Reichswehr. Although Charming Friends had already partially raided Reichswehr previously, they posted an official declaration of war on the forums and stated that they wouldn't stop the war until their demands were met. Such demands were the removal of what they claimed were Nazi-inspired themes possessed by members of Reichswehr. At 8:18 P.M. server time, Odd Squad began a series of attacks in retaliation against Charming Friends order by Ansom and designated the war reason simply be 'raid.' August 21st - Escalation Thalmor, the leader of The Evenstar Empire, launched a series of attacks on Charming Friends an hour just before noon server time on August 21st. Additional members of The Evenstar Empire followed suit. As well as this Governor William Phillips of The Empire ordered his commonwealth troops to war in support of the Evenstar. At 3:00 P.M. server time, Wilhelm II, the founder and former leader of Reichswehr, posted an announcement stating that Reichswehr and Odd Squad had signed an Optional Defence and Aggression Pact. At 4:33 P.M. server time, Kastor, who ended up becoming leader of Reichswehr, posted an announcement declaring war on Charming Friends on behalf of Reichswehr, Odd Squad, and The Evenstar Empire. August 22nd - Further Escalation At 9:01 P.M. server time, The Governor, the current acting Minister of Foreign Affairs for Socialist Worker Front, posted a thread declaring Socialist Worker Front support for the operation. By the time Socialist Worker Front members had come to help, many members of Charming Friends had already been beiged. Most of them were beiged throughout the rest of the day. August 23rd - Winding Down August 23rd was rather uneventful because most of Charming Friends had been beiged. Although there was some fighting still going on from unfinished wars, it was nothing compared to what it was like the previous 48 hours. August 24th-August 25th - Peace On August 24th, most of the fighting was over and so leaders from both sides discussed among themselves and a little bit to each other about terms of a peace treaty. Eventually, they came to a treaty in which: 1. Charming Friends does not attack anyone within Reichswehr, Odd Squad, or The Evenstar Empire. 2. Charming Friends will move their color to brown for one color cycle. 3. Charming Friends will release a statement taking responsibility for the war, and apologize to the alliances they attacked. The apology however never camehttps://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/topic/8259-notice-of-surrender/?p=136628. Socialist Worker Front and Charming Friends signed their own treaty in which Charming Friends agreed not to attack anybody within Socialist Worker Front for 1 month. Socialist Worker Front also sent Charming Friends $1,000,000 in reparations. External Links Alliance Power Rankings *At start of war *At conclusion of war References Category:History Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars